


It'll Never Be Enough

by Skyla_Jess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has Panic Attacks, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance Has Nightmares (Voltron), Langst, One-Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Jess/pseuds/Skyla_Jess
Summary: Lance got a curse and now he can time travel.Pidge and Hunk started researching on his powers.Allura and Shiro's plans had Lance as the center-piece now.Coran was still the same space uncle he loved.Keith being the only one who actually cared for his well-being.And Lance? He just has a question.Will it ever be enough?
Relationships: Coran & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	It'll Never Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dailyandgaily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyandgaily/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Drug Called Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872693) by [dailyandgaily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyandgaily/pseuds/dailyandgaily). 



> Hi ppl!  
> I'm here with another one-shot  
> This work is inspired by Beanie's(dailyandgaily) fic "A Drug Called Time".  
> This one-shot is sort of based on the song "Never Enough" from The Greatest Showman.

The room was considerably darker since Lance had fallen asleep. He couldn't help but think about what all had happened since he got his time traveling powers. So many things had happened. He felt like he was living a nightmare. The team had changed too. He wanted it all to end, but if anything happened it was the same thought repeating in his mind.

_Will it ever be enough?_

Pidge and Hunk kept researching on his rewinding abilities, at times even failing and hurting him, but that never stopped them from continuing. He never said them why it'd fail because they were working pretty hard on it and he didn't want them to feel bad or guilty for hurting him. He had to go along with them every now and then so that they can continue. They wrote down the readings, asked him questions, but did they ever listen to his question? And what was his question?

_Will it ever be enough?_

Allura's plan featured Lance as the center-piece. If anything were to happen, he's supposed to rewind. If the Galra launched a surprise attack, he has to rewind far enough to notify Allura so they're never caught off-guard. At first Shiro was against it, but once he started noticing the improvements, he stopped arguing with Allura and chose to stand by her. Lance kept rewinding whenever he had to just like Allura said, but did anyone hear what he wants to say? What he wanted to ask?

_Will it ever be enough?_

Coran was acting as weird as ever. He roped Lance into more chores, and the moment Lance obliged him, he would spend hours badgering him about his relationship with the others; it was a brief reprieve from discussions about his power but it still drained him. Coran spoke a lot on Keith too, and it had Lance getting paranoid.

Was he being that obvious? Did Coran know?

Whatever it was, it didn't matter to him at the moment. Even if others were more interested in his powers at least Coran was still the same ol', crazy, space uncle that he loved.

He didn't even want to think about Keith. Oh god Keith, with a mullet, skills in hand-to-hand combat. Keith who worried about him and took care of him. Probably the only person who actually cared about him. What about Lance? Of course he had a big crush on Keith as mentioned earlier. Keith worrying about his well-being definitely helped his crush on him to get even bigger.

He wanted to spend more time with Keith. Play video games with him, train, and of course, make fun of his mullet. Flirt with him only to rewind so that he didn't have to face rejection. But again, the same question came to his mind,

_Will it ever be enough?_

Panic arose in his chest as he thought of the worst case scenarios that could happen. He was having a panic attack. He tried counting, eventually calming himself. That's when he found the answer to his question.

_It'll **never** be enough._

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think?  
> Was it worth your time?  
> Pls leave kudos and comment if you liked it!  
> Hope you liked it Beanie!


End file.
